A Weekend in the Country
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: As requested on Twitter ... beanbag chairs and smut. Bensidy, rated M for fun times. Olivia has something important to tell Brian.


A/N: I'm so glad I found the twitter SVU fandom! This one goes out to the beanbag chair-enthusiasts. Given that it's after 3 am and I have to be in class at 9 am tomorrow, I didn't proofread so I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors. Please read & review, let me know if you want another chapter. Enjoy!

**A Weekend in the Country**

"I thought you said you would be home by seven? … Right, of course. … No, Brian, I understand. It's fine."

Olivia thrust her phone in her coat pocket, trying to not feel enraged by her boyfriend's terrible timing. She had spent the afternoon at work mentally preparing for the conversation they needed to have, and now he would be home long after she had fallen asleep. The increased workload of becoming sergeant and acting-captain had worn her out; going to bed at a decent hour and hoping for uninterrupted sleep was becoming Olivia's favorite thing to look forward to each night. That is, until tonight.

Cold drizzle was dripping out of the New York sky, dampening her spirits further. The last thing she needed after a long day of work was to go home feeling miserable. As she stepped inside the apartment's vestibule, she let out a heavy sigh. _Tonight, of all nights_, she thought. Realizing that her well-constructed plans were blown to pieces, she made her way to her apartment with a heavy heart.

As the elevator hummed, Olivia chastised herself for making herself more and more upset. Brian would be home, she would simply have to wait. She shook her head, chuckling to herself. Never had she ever been so invested in a relationship that she would allow herself to feel such self-pity when she didn't get her way. In the past, it had always been her way; when the road became bumpy, she quickly found an escape clause and walked away. But now? Now, she thought, now I'm in love.

Her key unlocked the door, and she blindly searched the wall for the light. As the small entryway was flooded by a warm glow. She hung her coat and put her boots away, stretching her arms above her head as she walked into the living room. It was there that she stopped, her mouth agape. A large bouquet of red roses saw in a vase on the coffee table, a trail of silky petals travelling over the couch and down the hall toward the bedroom. A smile tugged at her lips as she quietly made her way to the half-open door.

"Jesus, Liv! I thought you'd still be at the precinct."

Brian jumped when she pushed the door open, making Olivia laugh. "Not a chance. Just because I thought our plans fell through, doesn't mean I'd choose to work all night."

He grinned and pulled her to him. "Well, you're just in time."

Olivia arched a brow, trying to unravel his plot. She noticed he had changed out of his suit and tie, and aside from the romantic rose petal pathway, nothing else seemed out of the norm. They had been planning a quiet evening in; their conflicting schedules made spending time together difficult, and this had been the first time in weeks they would both be home early on a Friday.

"Just in time for what?"

Brian gave her a cheeky smirk. "You'll see," he kissed her lips and pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket.

"Brian what-"

"Don't worry, Liv," he interrupted, tying the black fabric securely over her eyes. "It's a surprise."

**/\/\/\**

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet, patience, Liv," Brian chuckled, squeezing her knee as he drove them away from the city.

Olivia sighed. "You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah, but you're handling this very well."

She pursed her lips and shifted in the passenger seat. It felt like they had been driving for hours; she could tell they had exited the city by the lack of sirens, horns, and chaotic whiz of traffic.

"I can hear you thinking, babe," Brian said. "Relax. We're almost there."

Olivia groaned, leaning her head back. "Seriously, Bri, why can't you just-"

"We're here."

The car stopped and Brian turned the ignition off. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Olivia's, cupping her cheek with one hand. She softly moaned, a jolt of electricity flooding her body as he deepened the kiss. She lifted one hand to her head, tugging the blindfold off. Brian pulled back and grinned.

"Where are we?" Olivia turned to look out the window.

"I thought you'd like a weekend out of the city. You know, fresh air, peace and quiet."

She looked back at him and smiled, a rush of warmth filling her heart. "Bri, I love it. Thank you," she said, kissing him sweetly.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," he replied, unbuckling his seatbelt. "C'mon, let's head inside."

Olivia took a deep breath of the pine-scented air; the rain continued, but felt fresh and clean against her skin. The log cabin was nestled amongst tall trees, in slight need of some TLC but inviting nonetheless. Brian pulled a large suitcase from the trunk and placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her up the creaky wooden steps.

"When did you pack?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Most of the morning," he replied, earning a double-take from Olivia. "Called in sick."

"I thought you were still working on a big case?"

Brian shrugged. "This weekend was more important."

Olivia felt her cheeks flush; his nonchalance and boyish grin always tugged at her heart strings. Beneath his hardened-cop exterior, Brian Cassidy was a hopeless romantic. He had fawned over her fifteen years ago, and she fled, claiming indifference following a one-night stand. He had grown up a lot in the thirteen year span of time before they met again; he was more edgy, more jaded, more tempting. Olivia remembered the sudden burst of attraction she felt when she laid eyes on him again; an attraction she had buried when they both worked at SVU. She had come to a turning point in her life; she had lived for her job, and was finally ready to live for herself.

"I can't believe you organized all of this," she said in disbelief as they entered the cozy cabin.

Brian chuckled, setting the suitcase down and flicking the lights on. "I do good sometimes, Liv."

He shut the door and looked around; the cabin was minimalist, to say the least. A kitchenette in one corner, a doorway leading to a washroom, a large fireplace along the side. A pile of wood sat just inside the door.

"Uh, Bri?" Olivia scanned the room twice. "I think something is missing."

Brian wandered into the open space in front of the fireplace. He chewed his lip and peeked in the washroom and then the closet next to it. He was hoping the second door lead to the bedroom.

"Hmm, the ad didn't say bring your own bed," he muttered, peering into the closet. "Looks like there's an air mattress rolled up in here. Some blankets, pillows."

Olivia chuckled. "That'll do," she said, making him quick an eyebrow in disbelief. "What? A city girl can't rough it for a weekend?"

Brian sighed in relief. "I didn't have all the details when I made the booking. You sure this will be okay?"

"Bri, I love it, I swear," she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just you, me, an inflatable bed, and a couple of beanbag chairs."

He held her tight, his hands cupping her ass. "Sounds like heaven, baby."

She giggled, reaching up to pull his face to hers. "Why don't you start a fire and I'll make our bed," she gave him a peck on the lips. "I hope you brought food, too."

"Of course, that's what's in the suitcase."

Olivia paused, confusion across her face. "What about clothing?"

He gave her a shit-eating grin. "No need. We're not going anywhere all weekend."

She playfully slapped his chest, rolling her eyes. She examined the closet of bedding and pulled the air mattress out, relieved when she saw an air pump. Brian piled logs into the fireplace, a warm blaze coming to life soon after. He turned off the light, leaving the two of them in a peaceful orange glow. Olivia walked over to stand beside him in front of the fire.

"Perfect," she murmured, snuggling against his side.

Brian kissed her head, then turned so he stood facing her. "So, you gonna apologize for rudely hanging up on me earlier?"

She narrowed her eyes, playfully glaring up at him. "No."

"Hey!"

"I'll find another way to make it up to you," she said with a sly smile, her hands running over his chest.

Brian growled, gripping her hips and pulling her to him. They gazed at each other, a dance of flames reflected in their eyes. Olivia caressed the back of his neck, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his lips. He instantly flicked his tongue against her, quickly gaining entrance to her warm mouth. They moaned into each other, bodies heavy with arousal.

Olivia stepped back, unbuttoning her blouse. Brian pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head, tossing it aside. As soon as Olivia let her blouse fall to the floor, he unhooked her bra, his mouth covering one of her breasts.

"Oh, fuck, Bri," she seethed, closing her eyes. His hands ran up and down her back as his mouth paid attention to each of her breasts. Her nipples hardened as he suckled and nipped at her soft skin.

Olivia gripped his hair, holding him to her body, feeling the heat build between her legs. She pulled his face to hers, roughly kissing him as he gripped her ass. She pressed wet kisses down his neck and across his chest, her tongue running along the scar under his ribcage. She knelt, unbuckling his belt and pushing his jean and boxers down. He groaned as she peppered light kisses on the inside of his thighs, placing extras on his rookie scar.

"Olivia," he murmured, tangling his fingers in her dark hair.

She licked her lips slowly, looking up at him under her lashes. She placed a soft kiss on the head of his erect cock, then collapsed onto the large beanbag chair behind her. He groaned, making her giggle. She ran her hands over her exposed upper-half, cupping her full breasts and tweeking her nipples.

"Come get me, baby," she purred.

Brian smirked, kneeling beside her legs and slowly undoing her belt. His mouth watered and his cock twitched as she slipped a hand beneath her pants, gently stroking her wetness. She closed her eyes, loudly moaning. Brian loved watching her; he rid her of her pants and lacy panties, settling himself between her legs.

"You're so fucking hot, Liv," he groaned, beginning to stroke his dick, watching her fingers sink inside of her pussy. "Fuck…"

She opened her eyes, meeting his and biting her lower lip. "You wanna watch me come?"

Brian caressed her thigh, his other hand still pumping his thick cock. "Yeah, baby. Make yourself come for me."

Olivia spread her legs further, one hand rubbing her clit, the other caressing her wet slit. She leaned back, the beanbag chair crinkling as it changed shape beneath her body.

"Touch me, baby," she breathed, her voice husky with desire.

Brian touched two fingers to her moist folds, skimming the satiny skin. Her juices seeped from her tight center and he wet his fingers before pushing them both into her hot pussy. She moaned loudly, fingers her clit faster as he twisted his digits inside of her. He could smell her sweet scent; the aroma whetting his appetite beyond belief.

"Mmm I gotta taste you, baby," he groaned, removing his fingers and lowering his mouth to her exposed center.

Olivia grabbed his hand and sucked her juices off of his fingers. She moaned, tasting herself. Brian's eyes widened; he was so incredibly turned on by the magnificent goddess in front of him. He ran his tongue down her wet slit, moaning as he tasted her. She shuddered with pleasure as his tongue dipped into her pussy for a second, then travelled to circle her tight ass.

"Fuck, Bri!"

He grinned, rimming her puckered asshole several times, getting harder every time her body jolted. Her fingers were frantically rubbing her clit, her entire body pulsating, the pressure building inside of her to release. Brian slowly pushed his tongue into her pussy, drinking her sweet nectar as he massaged her soft flesh.

"Oh, my God, Bri! So fucking good!"

He grasped her thighs, pushing her farther into the beanbag chair. Her body tipped backward, her head resting against the floor behind her. She didn't notice; the sensation of pure ecstasy ran rampant through her body as Brian fucked her tight pussy with his tongue. She didn't want this feeling to end, and, at the same time, couldn't wait to orgasm. Her fingers roughly attacked her swollen clit, slick with her fluids. Her breathing became erratic; her body nearly at its peak. Just as she began approaching her climax, Brian pushed a finger into her ass, making her yell out.

"Fuck, Brian!" she hollered, feeling him pumping in and out of her rear entrance. His finger curled inside of her, maximizing her pleasure. "Baby, don't stop, don't stop. I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-"

Her words were lost in a strangled scream, her body tensing as she climaxed. Brian kept fucking her with his tongue and finger, feeling a gush of creamy fluid surround his tongue as her orgasm hit. He moaned, drinking her release, then removing his finger and covering her sensitive clit with his hot mouth. She yelped, trying to close her legs to keep him at bay. He chuckled against her flesh, nipping her clit for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"Get inside me. Now."

Brian crawled over her body, kissing her breasts and suckling each nipple before crashing his mouth to hers. She groaned, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and he balanced himself over top of her, his hands sinking into the stuffed chair. There was a soft crunch as the chair shifted under the added weight. Brian adjusted his position, not wanting to wait any longer to make love to the beautiful woman below him.

"Shit, Liv, so fucking tight," he growled, pushing his long, thick dick inside of her tight center.

He filled her, stretched her, amazed her each time they had sex. Every single time, the first thrust felt like the first time they had slept together; it always took her breath away. _How did I live without him all those years,_ she had often wondered, exhilarated and awestruck by the way their bodies were in perfect harmony. _Perhaps this is what happens when you truly make _love.

"Bri … fuck. I love you cock inside me, baby."

He let out a low growl, lowering himself so he could latch onto her neck. He nipped and sucked her skin, flicking his tongue around her earlobe, his breath hot in her ear. She gripped his body between her knees, trying to push her hips up to meet his thrusts but finding her body sinking further into the beanbag chair. She let out a frustrated groan.

Brian pumped in and out of her, his thrusts deep and hard. Her wet pussy tightly enveloped his cock, and he breathed heavily, closing his eyes at the wonderful sensation filling his body. He felt the beanbag chair shift as its filling was pushed outward under the weight of their bodies. He ignored the uneasy creak of the fabric, its seams straining as its squishy innards were put under increasing pressure.

"Baby, fuck, you feel so good," Brian murmured, increasing his speed and force.

Olivia wrapped her legs around him, grabbing his face and smashing her lips to his. Their tongues battled, separating as their breathing started coming out in short pants. Olivia clenched her inner muscles, making Brian groan loudly. She scratched his shoulders, leaning her head back as he pummelled into her, his hard cock hitting every pleasure-spot inside of her.

"Oh … Bri … fucking come inside of me. I wanna feel your come, baby!"

Brian's hips rammed against hers, and he yelled out a string of profanities as he reached his climax. Her name was on his lips as he orgasmed. Olivia gasped and involuntarily shivered, his body rocking hard against hers as his load began to squirt inside of her pussy. Before he was finished, the beanbag chair suddenly gave way, its seams bursting open. The couple froze as tiny beads poured out of the chair with a raging _swoosh_. Olivia clung to Brian, both of them stilled by the deflation.

"Did we just destroy a beanbag chair having sex?"

Brian chuckled, laying down beside Olivia. "I think so."

She grinned, turning on her side to face him. She ran her fingertips over his muscular chest. "That was pretty incredible," she whispered, looking into his hazel eyes.

The fire cast orange shadows over their heated skin. Brian slowly kissed her, running one hand up her body and coming to rest against her cheek. He smiled, tracing her jaw with the pad of his index finger.

"Better than incredible, baby."

Olivia felt her eyes get teary, instantly causing worry to wash over Brian's face. She spoke before he could question her. "Brian," she began, taking a deep breath. "I love you, so much."

Trepidation filled his eyes. "What's wrong, Olivia?"

She blinked away a tear and closed her eyes. "I'm nine week pregnant," she said softly, bracing herself for a disappointed reaction.

"Liv, open your eyes," he said, after a moment of silence.

She slowly opened her eyes, sending several escaped tears slipping over her cheeks. Brian's eyes were glassy, a gentle smile on his face. He pressed his lips to hers, and then kissed her tears. She couldn't find her voice; they hadn't seriously spoken about children, with their hectic jobs and her hidden fears that she had missed out on childbearing.

"We're having a baby," Brian stated, awestruck. "We're having a baby. Fuck."

His wistful expression and choice of words made her laugh, her worry abandoning her. She smiled at him, watching as the wheels of realization began to turn in his head. He met her gaze and brightly smiled, placing his palm against her flat belly.

"You have made me the luckiest, happiest guy on the planet," he whispered. "I love you, Olivia. I love you and our little one. I've always wanted to be a father. You have no idea how happy you've made me, baby."

Olivia felt a downpour of joyous tears and she swallowed a happy sob, pulling Brian against her. They kissed, wrapping their arms around each other. Brian rolled onto his back, bringing her body to rest atop his. She smiled down at him, giddy with excitement. He cupped her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you say we celebrate?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Brian laughed. "This time on the air mattress. I don't wanna have to pay for the replacement of two beanbag chairs!"


End file.
